Since ancient times, people edible items have kinds of way to preserve edible items, but main ways such as dried and pickled, etc., to preserve food. In current life, refrigerators are used to keep edible items. The purpose of “drying” does not only provide longer storage time for items but also better quality for original characteristics of preserved items.
Referred to FIGS. 1 and 2 of Taiwan Patent No. 534305, FIG. 1 is three dimensional illustration of a known drying technology. FIG. 2 is a top view illustration of a known drying technology. The patent entitled “HERMETIC DRYER HAVING HIGH EFFICIENCY OF DEHUMIDIFICATION” provides a device for drying matters, mainly having a closed machine body to form an internal air circulation flow; a drying room 1′ with a big space in the front part; two sides of the drying room 1′ backward extending to a wind catheter pipe 2′ with a smaller ventilation area; and a condensation warming system 3′ in the back part, wherein the inner space of the drying room 1′ can accommodate a trolley 11′ with dry article to the inner space; temperature of internal space is setting according to the dry article, and gradually warming according to the drying process. As to the wind catheter pipe 2′, its ventilation cut area is less than that of the drying room so as to provide the dried, hot and humid air with humidifying effect through the catheter. In addition, when the dried hot air is moved into a big space of drying room 2′, relative humidity is reduced according to enlarged space, to dry the matter to be dried. The condensation warming system 3′, located in the back side of the body, makes gas flowing through herein so as to produce dehumidification and warming effect. The condensation warming system 3′ links an automatic control system 30′. According to the drying process, the sequential position of the condensation warming system 3′ is an evaporator 31′, a condensation device 32′, a blower 33′, a compressor 34′ and a heater 35′. In the drying process, the blower 33′ and the heater 35′ by the automatic control system 30′ automatically regulate flow temperature so that the inlet air into the drying room 1′ reach the set temperature. Given the above, the hot and humid air from the drying room 1′ is dehumidified by the evaporator 31′; then the dried cold air pass through the condenser 32′; is evacuating heated by the blower 33′ and preheated; is heated and dried by heater 35′ while recycling use; and reach the inner drying room 1′ set stepwise heating according to the drying process, and control of the evaporator 31′ maintain the dehumidification of the dew point temperature. In 2005, Luo Jun Jiang and Luo Qi sheng, provided an improved patent M277516 issued by 11 Oct. 2005 over the above Taiwan patent. However, the improvement is only made by increasing one condenser to three ones. The structure and the drying principle are still within the scope of the abovementioned Taiwan patent.
Although the above known drying technology can effectively dry the moisture of an article to reduce within the basic required range. In fact, it is often happen when the use of this device for drying, the moisture contained in the dried matter cannot reach the predetermined criteria. Finally, a user has to increase drying temperature. However, the elevated temperature often destroys properties (such as enzymes, etc.,) of the dried product to largely reduce the quality of the dried product. However, some people use low temperature for drying, i.e., frozen-drying. The physical characteristics of dried products being destroyed as well as poor drying efficiency are resulted in the differing expansion coefficients of dried products and water; and the volume of frozen water greater than that of unfrozen water under same weight according to well-known knowledge. In addition, frozen-drying must be evacuated to result in loss aroma of dried products.
Description of the Invention
The main object of the present invention provides a system of drying an article to be dried under room temperature so that the metal circumferential and top walls in the system could be washed by water, and an elevated layer installed in the inner chamber in the system evacuates water to perform more effective drying.
Another object of the present invention provides a room temperature drying system, comprising:
an inner drying chamber, having a metal top wall and a metal circumferential wall composed of a metallic material;
an outer chamber with temperature difference, placed outside of surrounding of the inner drying chamber, having a heat insulation circumferential wall of the outer chamber, for maintaining a temperature difference state between the inner drying chamber and the outer chamber with temperature difference;
a draining slot, placed on a ground within the inner drying chamber, for draining water to an outdoor of the inner drying chamber due to condensation of moisture on the metal circumferential wall and the metal top wall caused by the temperature difference;
an air-conditioning device, set inside the outer chamber with temperature difference, for maintaining the temperature difference state between the inner drying chamber and the outer chamber with temperature difference; and
a plurality of dry article trolleys, placed in the inner drying chamber and having heating components, for heating the air blowing to articles to be dried.
The room temperature drying system according to the present invention, each of the plurality of dry article trolleys comprises a dry article layer, and a heating component layer used to generate warm air flow.
The room temperature drying system according to the present invention, a heating component layer comprises an air flow fan to generate the warm air flow.
The room temperature drying system according to the present invention, the metal circumferential wall and the metal top wall of the inner drying chamber are treated with a wave treatment, a water repellent treatment or a capillary surface treatment.
The room temperature drying system according to the present invention, the metal circumferential wall and the metal top wall of the inner drying chamber are made of stainless steel.
The room temperature drying system according to the present invention, a depression angle between the metal top wall and horizontal is between 5 degrees to 85 degrees.
The room temperature drying system according to the present invention, the temperature difference is between 2 degrees Celsius to 15 degrees Celsius.
The room temperature drying system according to the present invention, the system further comprises an elevated layer in the inner drying chamber for keeping the plurality of the dry article trolleys in a drained, dry state.
The room temperature drying system according to the present invention, the system further comprises a circulating fan, placed in the inner drying chamber for making the drying room consistent in temperature.
The room temperature drying system according to the present invention, the circumferential wall of the outer chamber and a roof of the outer chamber are provided with a heat insulation board.
The room temperature drying system according to the present invention, the time of heating and drying the article to be dried is from 10 to 48 hours.